


Persephone

by youare4 (orphan_account)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youare4
Summary: Joey's gone missing and a strange boy has appeared on JC’s doorstep. Oh, and don’t forget the sudden appearance of the supernatural.ORThe Stranger Things x NSYNC AU you never knew you needed (minus the D&D).





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is nowhere near done but oh well, might as well post it.

“Okay, no need to make rash decisions Justin, how do you even know he stole it?”

”He goes into my room and suddenly five dollars is missing, doesn’t that seem slightly suspicious to you?” He replied without turning back.

JC had to admit, that it did seem rather suspicious, though he didn’t think Joey had done it.

“What if he knocked it over, are you sure you checked everywhere?” The younger boy asked.

Suddenly a loud crash and a yelp came from outside. They turned to the open window to see a boy, maybe about their age, in an oversized yellow sweater, leaves stuck in his bleach-blond hair, clutching his arm, laying under the tree that sat in JC's front yard. They crept to the door, slowly opening it.

Standing, looking out the crack in the wooden door, they saw as the boy stood up, dusting himself off. They opened the door slightly more, watching as the boy took in his surroundings. What startled them though, was the boy suddenly turning around, locking eyes with Justin. Before they could do or say anything, though, the boy started walking towards them, glancing between them, and letting out a meek "Help me?".

Justin reluctantly opened the door "You got a name?" JC asked, the boy shrugging. Suddenly JC pulled the boy back, pulling at his tag "It says, Lance"

"Lance." The boy whispered. "My name is Lance."

"Or at least that's the name of the person who owns that sweater," Justin interjected. Lance nodded. "I mean, this kid did just fall out of that tree out there suddenly, who the hell knows what happened before that."

"Yeah, but Lance is a good enough name for someone like him, right?" JC asked gesturing to the boy. Lance blushed slightly, nodding.


End file.
